Portable electronic devices have gained widespread use. Portable electronic devices include several types of devices such as cellular telephones (mobile phones), smart telephones (smart phones), Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), tablet computers, or laptop computers, with wireless network communications connectivity, or near-field communications connectivity, such as Bluetooth® capabilities or other electro-magnetic field communication capabilities.
When editing a text of a portable electronic device, a user may perform operations to move, correct, delete, etc. with respect to the text by manipulating a cursor through a key input or a touch input. However, users of portable electronic devices often have difficulties trying to move the cursor one space forward or backward due to the relatively small size of the display screen of the device, especially when users are on the move. Improvements in controlling movement of the cursors of an electronic device that allow the user to move the cursor one space either forward or backward are desired.